By Any Means Necessary
by TjRythum
Summary: Kakashi has been in love with his best friend for years, and has finally decided to act on his feelings. but first, he has to get rid of Iruka's annoying girlfriend. KakaIru.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my wonderful freaky darlings! **

** so, this story is a bit...different for me. I can't really say ****_darker_****, but it is different. I got the idea from the FF story 'What He Wants' By redqueen76, so are a few similarity's, but not many, as it was just the story that spawned a plot from my demonic bunny, Shale.**

**Shale: *nods wisely, thunder flashing in the background***

**Rythum: Anyway, since I don't want to give too much away – Read! Read!**

…..

"Two for a double and a go"

Kakashi growled playfully as Iruka moved another three spots ahead, making the younger man's lead a total of forty pegs. He was so getting skunked.

Iruka knew this too if his grin was any indication. Kakashi sighed and took a sip of his beer as they laid down their cards and counted them, Iruka gaining another fifteen points to Kakashi's measly four. Iruka chuckled in good natured fun as he collected the cards and started to shuffle them, giving Kakashi the chance to let his attention wonder a bit.

They were in Konoha's ninja bar, the Trap Wire. The place was popular due to its open layout, cozy seating and well thought out lighting – subtle but not dark, giving privacy while not putting the nin on edge. It was owned by a retired nin (really an ANBU, but only a few knew that) so he knew quite well what was liked in the ninja community.

The bar was open, made of a special kind of glass, one that didn't break but was still clear, letting the ordering nin see where their drink was coming from. The kitchen was also open for the same reason; you could never take too many precautions when it came to the paranoia of a ninja. Most of the seats were booths, or else bolted to the floor or wall, a necessary thing when it came to bar fights involving drunken Jounin. The more large heavy objects you could keep from their hands the better, it also lessened damage costs.

Kakashi and Iruka were huddled in their normal booth, the one in the very back that looked out on everything, but was hard to see from the rest of the bar. It gave Kakashi the luxury of removing his mask so he could eat and drink like a normal person, as he could clearly see when anybody started toward their table.

Kakashi returned his attention back to his real focus, his 'best friend'. He and Iruka had become friends years ago, after the whole chuunin examine commotion (Kakashi held to this day both of them had been right and both of them had been wrong, the only thing that could have changed was he himself swallowing his pride and dealing with the situation a little better than he had, instead of poking at Iruka like one would taunt a bear) and his Cell had fallen apart on him he'd been surprised to discover a hand up.

Iruka – who had been missing Naruto and admitted it freely – had been the one there for him. The chuunin started with egging him into a spar - which he had won of course, but not without a good deal of bruises, cuts and more than one burn. Iruka definitely proved chasing pre-genin around all day was in no way easy or soft, even if it made his fighting style a little strange.

Iruka had then somehow started a system, inviting Kakashi over for dinner or for training so often Kakashi found it becoming part of the normal routine until it was him inviting Iruka out or just showing up at his door, knowing he wouldn't be turned away.

It had gone on like that for years, comfortable and normal. Iruka had given him something new to live for, something to look forward to when he returned to the village. He was something positive and alive to focus on.

"My crib, you start, Kakashi"

Kakashi blinked and reached from his cards on autopilot, mocking sighing in despair. "What's the bother? You're going to win no matter what I get now"

Iruka flashed him a grin as his place two cards down in front of himself. "Well yes, but don't you want to know how baldy I'll flatten you?"

Kakashi growled around his grin as he examined his cards. Phewy, why was he never good at cards? Sighing again he slapped down the two cards he thought were least likely help Iruka then laid down a ten, groaning in misery when Iruka grinned and slapped down a ten of his own.

"Twenty for two"

"Like you need more points"

Mock glaring at Iruka's laugh Kakashi set down an eight, praying that at least was safe.

Iruka slapped down a three. "Thirty-one for two"

"Son of a bitch!"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh with his friend as they continued the game, watching out the corner of his eye at how the light caught Iruka's eyes, or gleamed off the rich dark hair when Iruka brushed the long locks behind his ear absently.

Kakashi wasn't the kind of person to kid himself – oh, he was very good at lying and deceiving other people but he generally was honest with himself, even if the inner feelings never passed his blank expression – so he hadn't tried to delude himself when he'd first realized he was attracted to his best friend. He hadn't acted on it of course, but he was fully capable of admitting to himself that he was attracted to another man.

The thought didn't scare him, being Bi; it had just been a little bit of a surprise. Usually he wasn't attracted to people he liked. People he picked up, slept with, hit all his physical buttons while people he liked just remained friends, like Genma or Asuma (and Gai, but it had to be _really_ early on a very good day for him to admit that one)

So the physical attraction to Iruka had thrown him a bit, until he remembered his first crush had been on his sensei. Minato had died before the feelings could really grow and had been married besides, so Kakashi doubted they would have gone anywhere regardless, but they had explained the feelings toward Iruka and had made them a little less daunting.

Iruka's triumphant grin drew Kakashi from his thoughts and he looked down to see a dark hand slipping the little silver peg into the final slot. Sighing in defeat Kakashi slouched back, tossing back a mouthful of beer as Iruka gathered up the cards.

"And you win, _again._ Are you dealing those things from the bottom of the deck or what?"

Iruka put down his glass and glared playfully at the Jounin. "Did you just accuse me of being a card shark?"

Kakashi grinned back. "Card dolphin more like"

Iruka groaned as if in pain. "Please, I beg you no horrible puns on my name!"

Kakashi chuckled. "So good puns are allowed?"

"Kakashi, there is no such thing as a good pun. That's the whole point of a pun"

Kakashi chuckled again as he took another mouthful of amber liquid. "So, another game? I'm sure you can steam roll me a little harder"

Iruka laughed but shook his head. "I'm sure I could, but I should get home. Aina will be waiting and I have classes tomorrow."

Kakashi found his smile becoming forced at the sound of that woman's name. "Ah, of course"

Iruka simply smiled as he slid the pegs away and folded up the crib board. "You wanna come over for dinner tomorrow?"

Kakashi frowned, a year ago he would have jumped at any and every chance to have Iruka's cooking, but now going over to the chuunin's house meant dealing with _her._

"I'll make your favorite"

Screw that, Iruka was playing dirty. "You know I won't say no to that" Kakashi grinned then frowned slightly. "Aina doesn't like Miso soup or eggplant"

Iruka shrugged. "I know, but she doesn't have to eat it. Just cause she's my girlfriend doesn't mean I can't make my best friends favorite meal" Iruka flashed him another grin than swallowed down his last mouthful of beer before sliding out from the booth and heading for the door.

Kakashi stayed seated, blatantly watching the roll of muscles in Iruka's thighs and ass as the younger man walked away.

It had started a year ago. Kakashi's feelings for Iruka hadn't faded away like he'd expected them too, they had increased. It had taken him a week of arguing with himself and a rather cryptic conversation with Asuma to realize he was actually in love with the younger man. Iruka was someone he could spend long periods of time with – who could stand him for long periods of time – and also hit the physically attractive buttons.

After this epiphany Kakashi had started doing some digging. He had to make sure Iruka was alright with a male/male relationship before trying anything after all. He knew Iruka was fine with gay couples; he didn't twitch when Genma got a little more handsy than proper with Raidou when drunk. And Kakashi knew it had been Iruka who suggested to Shizune that maybe the reason none of her relationships were working was because they weren't supposed to. The Hoakage's assistant was now approaching the two year mark in dating the lovely Szume, one of Iruka's fellow sensei's at the academy. Kakashi knew he'd also been the one to introduce the two women to each other.

But that didn't answer if Iruka himself was attracted to other men. Kakashi'd had it all planed out, how to woo Iruka if he was and he'd even had a small inkling of how to try and turn Iruka if he wasn't.

Then he'd been thrown a curve ball.

It came in the form of a civilian brunette named Aina, who Iruka had introduced to Kakashi a year ago as his girlfriend. It had been the first time in a long time that Kakashi wished his mission had taken a little bit longer.

At first he hadn't really worried, it was a new relationship and Iruka was so different from Aina. Kakashi had been sure they would crash and burn, then he – who had by now discovered Iruka was indeed Bi – would make his move and snatch Iruka for his own.

It had been the perfect plan, until it blew up in his face.

Kakashi had underestimated just how _clingy_ Aina was. He knew the relationship had many issues – he was Iruka's best friend, he could get the younger man to tell him anything- but Iruka was one of those people that always tried to make things work and Aina was the kind to take advantage of that.

And now a year later, that damned woman was still there. And if that wasn't bad enough, through a lapse of control on Kakashi's part, Aina had figured out the great copy nin liked Iruka in a definitely not best friend kind of way. Kakashi had no clue to _how_ the stupid girl had worked it out when no one else had (so he'd been staring at Iruka's ass with a 'dazed' expression, big deal) but he'd been positively terrified for a good while (on the outside of course, you don't show weakness in the face of a bitch)

Kakashi had been sure Aina would run to Iruka and tell him everything, then he would get the 'I love you but not that way' speech from Iruka and all his chances of sweeping Iruka up as his own would be dashed to pieces. But Aina had done nothing of the sort.

The conniving woman had kept her mouth shut in favor of having something to lord over the Jounin. Kakashi had heard many things from his friends about rivalries between partners and best friends (some sort of contest over attention and affection. Aoba once made a comment about who would be saved in a life and death situation, which didn't make sense to Kakashi, Iruka would try to save both of them. That wasn't a question) but the level to which Aina took it was completely ridiculous.

Aina would always make sure to touch and or kiss Iruka every chance she had when Kakashi was in sight, throwing smug looks in Kakashi's direction when Iruka wasn't looking. And to top things off, she was now tossing around casual comments about marriage and children, giving Kakashi pointed looks on the latter as if to stress 'I can give him something you can't'.

Well damnit all if Kakashi could! There was adoption or if Iruka really wanted a blood child he was sure there was a forbidden jutsu of some sort he could use! He'd carry it and everything and-

Kakashi sucked in a deep breath. Now was not the time to be stressing over the possibilities of convincing the elder council to give him maternity leave, he still had to get the brunette bimbo out of the way before worrying about that.

Getting rid of Aina would be extremely easy; Kakashi had known that from the start. So why was she still there, a year later? Well, Kakashi had realized that all his plans of sabotage would hurt Iruka, there was really no way to end the relationship – which Iruka had put so much work into, heaven knows _why_ – without Iruka getting crushed, and that was something Kakashi was unwilling to have a hand in.

So he'd waited, positive the whole thing would crumble on its own, then it would be Aina's fault Iruka was hurting and like a good best bud Kakashi would swoop in and comfort his broken hearted friend. If the comforting somehow ended up with Iruka falling into his bed well- the world worked in strange ways sometimes.

But that was then. Now was a place with pushy, clingy brunette bitches tossing about the word marriage and Kakashi was realizing he'd have to make a move. He had to get rid of her, even if it hurt Iruka.

Kakashi sighed as he realized he'd been sitting alone for the past fifteen minutes, holding his empty beer glass. Dropping the glass and his share of the bill on the table, Kakashi slipped his mask back up over his nose and sauntered out of the bar.

Stepping out onto the lamp lit street he headed off toward home at a comfortable stroll, shoulders slouched and hands in his pant pockets. Looking of the world carefree and relaxed and not at all plotting the sabotage of his best friend's relationship.

….

"Kakashi! Fancy you showing up here!"

Kakashi forced out a smile that was probably just as sick as the one now pasted on Aina's lips – or it would have been if his face had been visible.

"Aina-chan, don't you look quaint tonight"

Aina's smile faltered for a moment, giving view to the look of hatred she was really feeling. It was a juvenile slip, but then Aina was civilian.

Kakashi simply kept his perfect fixed smile in place as he pushed the brunette out of the way and entered the little apartment, the warm and familiar smells of Iruka's cooking filling his senses through the mask.

The younger man stood in the small cubby corner kitchen in worn out, ripped jeans and a light leaf green tank top. The colour accented Iruka's dark skin nicely and the added bonus of the bare well-muscled arms were greatly appreciated. The sensei hummed quietly as he stirred the simmering pots on the stove, all containing that tell-tale hint of spice that Iruka always added due to his mother being from Wave.

Kakashi never minded; he liked spice in his food.

"Don't put so much pepper in! You're making it too spicy!"

Aina brushed past Kakashi and into the kitchen, shattering Iruka's picture of calm as she grabbing the dark hand hovering over the largest pot, stopping it from adding another pinch of red powder.

Iruka started as he was pulled from the mindset he always drifted off into when cooking to blink at his girlfriend in confusion. "What?"

Aina rolled her eyes before giving Iruka a lovingly tolerant look. "You're putting too much spice in, Honey"

Kakashi scowled but kept his mouth shut, slinking over to island counter and trying to convince himself good best friends didn't get involved in couples spats. (Besides, every snark from Aina was a point against her that he could eventually use)

Aina, unlike Kakashi and Iruka, didn't like spicy food. Which was fine, or would have been, if the woman could cook. It irked Kakashi to no end that the brunette expected Iruka to not only cook for her but cook _her_ way. There were a few things Iruka had made over the years that Kakashi hated, but he'd always ate them, because if someone went to the work to feed you, you ate it their way.

You wanted something specific, you make it yourself.

Iruka blinked again then shook his head, giving Aina a smile. "This is the Miso soup, Na, which I'm sending home with Kakashi, so I'm making it spicy for him."

Kakashi smiled – just a tad smug – as he perked up. He was getting a doggy bag for home. Score.

Aina glared for a moment – as if angry at being upstaged – then huffed and let Iruka's hand go. "Fine, but you keep feeding strays Iru-kun and you'll never get rid of them" she shot a nasty look at Kakashi behind Iruka's back before flouncing to the living room – about three feet away.

Iruka just chuckled as he stirred the soup. "Too late for that, Na, besides, he cute, can't I keep him?" the last line was said with a childish tinged as Iruka repeated the dreaded words any parent heard when faced with a 'lost' cat, dog, amphibian or something even more questionable.

Kakashi grinned while Aina snorted and dropped down on the couch. Iruka finished checking on dinner before turning to the Jounin perched at the counter behind him. "Hey Kakashi"

"Yo" Kakashi waved a peace sign momentarily.

"I hope you brought payment for my work"

Kakashi chuckled and set the rather large bottle of very nice sake on the counter and pushed it toward the other man for inspection. "But of course, my lord"

Iruka bit back a snicker as he grabbed the bottle. "I'm never letting you near my movie collection again, it gives you ideas" an appreciative hum passed Iruka's lips as he read the label before he turned to find his sake set.

Kakashi stopped his own snicker before pouting; wishing Aina would disappear so he could take off his mask, answering in a reedy voice. "But master!"

Iruka gasped and whirled around. "That's where that went! I thought I was going crazy looking for it, you thief!"

Kakashi grinned, over exaggerating it so Iruka could see his cheeks move under the mask. "Guilty, I'll give it back –once I find it"

Iruka groaned as he went up on tip-toe trying to reach the small white sake set on the highest shelve. "Find it in your wreak of a place? I'm never getting it back now- Damnit!"

Kakashi hopped off his stool and gently grabbed Iruka's arm, preventing the younger man from crawling on the counter. Quickly he reached up and snagged the set from the shelve, keeping Iruka between him and the counter the whole time.

Hey, when you're stuck in the role of best friend you don't pass up a chance to touch your love interest.

"My lord"

The sake set was place gently into Iruka's hands while Kakashi kept their eyes locked, trying to keep Iruka close for as long as possible. A small giddy bubble of joy flared up in his chest when Iruka blushed slightly.

"Thank-"

Iruka's thanks was cut off when a feminine hand grabbed hold of his elbow and yanked. Kakashi doubted the pull had much, if any; strength behind it, but it caught Iruka off guard, making him stumble to the side while one hand lost its grip on the white set.

The tray began to tip, the small white cups sliding off and toward the floor as if in slow motion. Kakashi pitched forward on pure instinct, grabbing the tray and setting it right before trying to catch the cups that were falling. He managed to snag two of the three, but was helpless to the save the last one before it hit the tile floor and shattered.

The world refocused in as he set the tray down on the island counter, placing the two cups he'd caught on it before turning back to the remains of the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bump you, Iru-kun"

Kakashi had to consciously fight not to send Aina a death glare at the lame excuse. Iruka simply looked confused as it had been obvious she'd grabbed him, not bumped him.

"I'll get the broom" Kakashi forced the words out as he stalked to the front closet where Iruka kept his clean supplies, quietly seething. Aina had done it on purpose, barging into their privet moment before Kakashi could do damage. A part of Kakashi felt mildly smug as he finally realized why Aina would always come with Iruka if she knew Kakashi was going to be there. She felt threatened; she knew Kakashi could win Iruka if given the chance and she trying not to give him that chance.

Kakashi had to wipe the smirk off his face – less it show up in his eye – as he returned with the broom. Aina was now sitting at the island while Iruka crouched on the floor, carefully picking up the porcelain shards. Aina was chatting away about something that had happened at her work that day, not even trying to help her boyfriend clean up.

A bubble of fury heated Kakashi's chest and he had to breathe deep to calm it. Aina probably didn't even know how much the sake set meant to Iruka. It had been given to him by the Sandiame as a Christmas present, one of the last before the old Hokage had died. It was very special to Iruka, which was why Kakashi was so annoyed at himself for missing the cup.

"Here" kneeling down Kakashi reached out and took the piece of porcelain Iruka was holding from him. "I'll clean this up, you worry about the food."

Iruka sent him a grateful smile before he stood, turning back to the bubbling pots on the stove.

Aina ignored this, continuing on with her story, something about the annoying clients she had deal with all day and how exhausting it was. If Kakashi remember correctly Aina worked in a civilian insurance firm, which was a stupid thing to have in a ninja village if you asked him. You couldn't actually name all the things that could happen to you and your house in a hidden village.

Shaking the shards into the garbage Kakashi leant the broom aside and reached for the plates, setting them out on the counter while still tuning out Aina's chattering. He hated this, if it had just been him and Iruka they would be on their second cups of sake by now, banter and joking insults being tossed between them. He would be able to take his mask off and both of them would be comfortable.

Kakashi sighed and quietly fished chopsticks and spoons from a drawer, setting them along with the plates and bowls before helping Iruka with serving the food. Aina still seated comfortably in her stool. She'd moved on to complaining about the size of Iruka's house, which was a common thing for her.

Aina didn't stay over at Iruka's very often, she made him go to her place in the Civilian Quarter where she owned a two story home that used to be her parents. Kakashi suspected she liked being able to show Iruka off to her neighbors the same way some people liked flaunting new clothes or a diamond ring.

Which, in all honesty, Kakashi supposed was fine. He would show Iruka off too, he just hated her approach. Iruka's place was not that small, it was just right for one person and only slightly cozy for two, Aina's place however was far too big and on the other side of the village. Iruka's apartment was a five minute walk from the academy – two if he ran – and roughly eight minutes from the Hokage Tower and the Mission Center, perfect for Iruka's morning commute, especially when he slept in and ran late.

Aina's was over twenty minutes from the school, half an hour from the Tower, plus the council had instated a new rule months ago forbidding all 'roof running' in the Civilian Quarter after receiving too many complaints from civilians about ninja running over their houses as shortcuts. No one in the shinobi community gave half a twig if someone thundered over their ceiling at six it the morning, you got used to it, but the civilians were strange, strange creatures.

Staying at Aina's frequently made Iruka late for class – a dangerous thing with pre-genin – but Aina never liked staying at his because it was 'too small'. Thankfully this meant a mild stale mate as – though Iruka would give on many things – his job was the one that he refused to let go, if he had Iruka would have been promoted to at least Special Jounin years ago.

If it wasn't for this small road block Aina probably would have had them living together months ago. Kakashi knew he would have, but then he was more than willing to moving in Iruka.

"I mean really Sweetie; there's not even room for a table! We're stuck sitting here like we're in bar or something!"

Iruka sighed as he ladled out soup, obviously having heard this complaint before. "It's functional, Na, and there's plenty of room here, why would I need a table? The coffee table works just fine for grading"

Aina gave him a simpering smile while looking at him through her eye lashes. "Well yes, there's room _now_ but with kids there won't be"

Kakashi almost broke the chopsticks in his hand while Iruka's grip of the pot faltered for a moment. He caught it too fast for Aina to notice the slip but Kakashi saw it and the annoyed, uncomfortable look in Iruka's eyes before the younger man turned away to grab the rice.

So Iruka wasn't any more comfortable with Aina's blatant pushing then he was. Good to know.

Sliding into the stool farthest away from the still chattering brunette – she was on a work scandal now - Kakashi stared down at his bowl of steaming soup sadly. Left over miso soup was nice but not as good as the fresh stuff and with Aina there he'd have to bolt it down, which not only meant not getting to taste it but he'd have to wait till it was lukewarm so not to burn himself.

He _hated_ Aina.

A piece of black cloth was gently pushed in front of him and Kakashi looked up to see Iruka smiling apologetically at him as he nudged the bandana closer. Smiling back thankfully Kakashi scooped it up and tied it around the back of his head before slipping his mask off. Happily he picked up his spoon and started on the steam hot soup, transferring it to his mouth under the bandana.

It wasn't very graceful, but it worked. He could eat at a normal speed and no matter how many times Aina tried to catch a glimpse all she would see was black cloth and spoon.

Dinner past without much excitement. Aina talked the whole time again, though for the life of him Kakashi couldn't recall a single word she'd said. Horrible thing for a ninja maybe, but Kakashi figured he was better off with her voice not stuck in his head. He wasn't sure how Iruka put up with the endless chatter, but then Iruka was a teacher; he was good at tuning out seven year olds.

Kakashi helped Iruka clean up afterwards, wishing they could turn on one of Iruka's cheesy old superhero movies or play a game, but with Aina there it wasn't going to happen. She seemed to want Kakashi out of the house as fast as possible, and she was going to use any means necessary to do so. Her comments were slowly becoming less veiled to outright mean and Iruka kept throwing confused looks at her over his shoulder.

Normally she and Kakashi had their game down to perfection, both so good that not even Ibiki could have picked up on their real hatred. Aina was obviously growing tired of the whole thing, if she was dropping the act now.

After a few more attempts at something for them all to do, all of which were shot down by Aina, Kakashi decided to give up on the evening. The only comforting thing was Iruka's look of pure frustration as he poured the miso soup into a container for Kakashi to take home. He too was obviously irritated with his girlfriend.

Score for Kakashi.

Iruka passed the leftovers to Kakashi, sending him a grin as the Jounin slipped on his shoes. "Hang on, Kakashi; I'll walk down with you"

Kakashi glanced up, hope bubbling in his chest, as he saw Iruka wink and grab the kitchen garbage. Iruka probably want to apologize for Aina's behavior, but Kakashi could use it to tare the brunette down.

"Oh, I'll do that, Honey; you've been cooking all evening"

Aina jumped up, simpering smile in place as she snatched the bin from Iruka's hands and headed for the door before he could grab her or tell her no. she yanked on Kakashi's arm on the way out, pulling him with her about half a foot so she could close the door on him.

She shot him a dirty look, opening her mouth to snap something before she glanced at the closed door. Scowling she turned on her heel and stalked down the hall to the stairs, obviously realizing she couldn't yell at him in front of Iruka's house.

Kakashi sauntered after her, moving silently as he followed her into the alley behind the apartment. It had been a few weeks since their last insult session and though he knew he should probably just go home it was just so much easier this way. so he followed, entertaining himself with the thought of her stupidity (you didn't lead a more powerful enemy into a secure location to mock them. This was setting aside the fact she knew he couldn't hurt her without facing charges)

"When are you going to give it up, psycho?"

The words were screeched at him the instant he rounded the corner and he smiled sadistically under his mask. Aina had started calling him 'psycho' a while ago when she realized the normal insults like 'idiot' made her look stupid in face of his IQ level.

Kakashi shrugged lazily as he leant against a nearby wall. "When you stop being a needy, mewling whore. So – never"

The glare she sent him would have been scary, if he hadn't been on the receiving end of one of Iruka's death glares. Once you survived one of those, you could live through anything.

Aina held his gaze for a moment before realizing it wasn't working. Sighing she relaxed back into her usual, deceptively pretty self. "Fine, do what you want. You'll never win. Iruka is mine and he will stay that way. _I _can give him children, real house and a normal family, what can you offer? You're a broken down legend and an unnatural freak besides. You honestly think he would even stay near you if he found out what an abnormal, disgusting fag you really ar-"

Kakashi stopped himself just shy of slamming her through the alley wall. Slowly he breathed in deeply, letting the red clear from his vision and the roaring leave his ears, but he didn't put her down.

"How bout I go the Trap Wire and tell everyone there what you just called me?"

Aina paled and stopped trying to kick him. Hardly anyone in the shinobi community cared about same sex relationships; one could say they were preferred in the face of casual affairs. No one cared if two female or male best friends were living together in every sense, but if the couple was heterosexual the elders would be there breathing down their backs, trying to push a marriage and as many kids as they could get out of the deal.

The shinobi world had a rule. You were entitled to your opine - so long as you kept your mouth shut. Prejudice did exist in Hidden villages, but revealing them was social suicide, and in some cases, actual suicide as – depending on the topic and just who you were insulting – they would kill you.

Civilians of course were mouthier, but Aina had been getting enough peeks into Iruka's world to know the rules. She knew there were laws against any ninja taking violent action against a civilian in their village, but she also knew this rule would be smashed and forgotten if Kakashi announced her words to a whole room full of his friends and loyal fans. He was THE Copy Nin after all.

Of course Kakashi would never do it, he couldn't. Even if it got rid of the woman, Iruka would step in to protect her and Iruka actually getting physically hurt was not something Kakashi would risk.

The deep fear and terror in Aina's eyes showed she had understood the threat, even if she didn't know he wouldn't act on it. With another person Kakashi might have tried for an apology (if they hadn't been stammering one out already) but he knew he'd never get one from the proud woman. Sighing he set her back on the ground and stepped away, uncurling his fist as he did. A part of him still wanted to hit her, but Kakashi wouldn't break his rule.

With shinobi there was no 'never hit a woman' rule, mostly because a Kounichi would not only hit back but in most cases (ie Anko, Tsume, Tsunade) they would hit harder. It was the civilian's – men and women – they were gentler with. (They also weren't supposed to scare them, but that one was ignored more often)

With more self-control then he thought he was capable of Kakashi moved away from Aina completely, turning his head as she slunk passed him and ran for the staircase door. The heavy metal frame rattled when it slammed back into place, covering Kakashi's yell of frustration as he punched the wall hard. Chunks of mortar and stone few into the air as the brick beneath his fist caved in slightly, leaving a dent.

Lowering his now bruised hand Kakashi took in a few deep breathes, exhaling slowly, trying to calm his fraying control.

Shoving one hand into his jean pocket Kakashi strolled slowly from the alley, snagging his container of soup which he'd set down before starting the fight with Aina. Appearing for the world to be completely calm, he stepped onto the street, trying very hard not to think about what was probably happening up in Iruka's apartment right now as he turned toward the tijustu training ground.

Maybe Gai would be there, training late like usual. Then he could really work out some steam.

….

**Ok, before someone asks, yes, this IS a KakaIru story. Kakashi just hasn't gotten rid of Aina yet. And no, I do not want you to like Aina, actually, nearly every OC I've ever used in a story were designed to be hated…**

**Anyway, if your interested, drop a follow! And if you liked it, please review.**

**Oh, favorite line for me was this one ~ **(so he'd been staring at Iruka's ass with a 'dazed' expression, big deal) **~ so Kakashi in my strange mind.**

**Later! Rythum**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello darlings! **

**Just because you need to know, I'm typing with a bruised hand right now. What can I say, I'm a talented person.**

**Anyway, pretty much every review last chapter (Thank you sssooo much for those) had one line along the lines of 'can't wait to see how Kashi gets rid of Aina'. In one part I was happy as everyone seems to like the idea, in another part, I flinched every time those words were said, because I already knew what was going to happen to her (I'm such a horrible person)**

**Now that I've made you curious, enjoy the chap**

…_._

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi paused in his examination of an orange and turned, a smile tilting his lips under the mask when he saw Iruka jogging toward him.

He lifted a hand in greeting while enjoying the sight of the younger man in his running gear, small loose shorts and a muscle shirt. It was a drool worthy sight indeed.

"Hey Ruka, what's up"

Iruka grinned as he stopped beside him. "Oh, just fleeing for my life."

Kakashi raised a brow. "Oh?"

Iruka's grin turned sheepish as he scratched at the back of his neck. "Ya, todays my day off and Aina started talking about spring cleaning over breakfast, at which I took my cue to, quite literally, run"

Kakashi cocked his brow a bit higher. "Spring cleaning? But you place is perfectly fine. Not spotless maybe, but not in need of spring cleaning"

Iruka shook his head. "Not my place, her's"

Ah, the two story monstrosity, he understood now. And with Iruka being the ninja Aina would probably dump all the heavy lifting, and up high difficult jobs on her boyfriend. No wonder Iruka actually ran from her.

"Wonderful way to spend your first day off in two months"

Iruka chuckled. "I know right? Oh – umm" the scarred face had fallen into a frown as Iruka worried his bottom lip. Kakashi both loved and hated it when he did that, because it made him desperately want to grab Iruka and replace the biting teeth with his tongue.

Tearing his gaze away from the tempting sight Kakashi tilted his head slightly in question, watching as Iruka sighed and smiled sadly.

"I'm really sorry about dinner the other day, I have no idea why Aina was acting like that, but it was mean and unfair. It kinda ruined the whole point of having you over and made me a horrible friend, I hope you know I really do care and am really sorry"

Kakashi felt a bubble of anger, though not at Iruka. He already knew the younger man felt bad about it and now Iruka was trying to make it his fault. Shaking his head Kakashi reached out and laid a hand on Iruka arm, hoping desperately the act looked like a friendly, reassuring gesture rather than the quickly changed thought to grab Iruka's hand (the fact he got to touch the smooth bare skin was also a plus. Kami he needed help)

"Don't worry about that, Ruka" Kakashi inwardly cheered that his nick-name had gone unprotested twice in a row. "So Aina was being a little bitchy, it's not your fault. Maybe it was her time of the month or something"

Kakashi inwardly smirked when his two mild insults of Iruka's girlfriend went by with only a brow raise in acknowledgment. Iruka shook his head, a small bemused smile on his lips before he sighed. "You better hope no female was in hearing range for that last comment, or they'll roast your balls on stick"

Kakashi bit back a snicker at the quote of Tsume's favorite threat to the male members of her teams. Iruka's grin was back at the reaction, the tension in the slender shoulders draining away in relief.

"Well, since I'm in hiding and have the day off, can I help you with anything?"

Kakashi grin, while inwardly doing a happy dance. Iruka had just offered to spend his day off together, with no Aina in sight! That was a definite score in Kakashi's book. "Well, my house is due for cleaning…"

Iruka snorted. "Ya, about sixteen years overdue. Like you actually want to clean your pig sty of an apartment"

Kakashi chuckled as he picked back up the orange he'd been examining before. "Caught me there. I was actually restocking. I washed the pack the other day and had to bribe them into good behavior, essentially cleaning myself out of everything eatable."

Iruka laughed at that as he snagged one of Kakashi shopping bags. "Well, I'll go get your veggies, then maybe I can treat you to lunch at your place?"

Kakashi grinned. "Sounds great"

Iruka nodded once before heading over to the vegetable stand to pick out Kakashi's standard fair. Kakashi couldn't imagine how this day could get better, not only was Iruka going to hang out with him all day but they were going to his place, where Aina would never find them. He had to play this right, if he did, he could make so much headway with Iruka, Aina would be out on her ass faster than Sakura could change personalities.

This happy thought stayed with him right up to the point the world exploded.

Kakashi heard the whistled of the first blast seconds before it landed and exploded in a fury of fire and rubble. There were screams as people dove for cover, carts and merchandise – both eatable and not – flying every which way as the earth shook.

A sharp piercing whistle beckoned the coming of the second bomb. Kakashi looked up in time to glimpse at the chakra molding before it struck ground, causing the wold to rumble again. He recognized the justu as a Stone tactic, but it had been modified with something from Mist. Since the Hidden Villages were at peace this was either a break in the treaty or – more likely – a band of over cocky Missing Nin showing off.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up from the barrow he'd wedged himself into along with a few of the venders to see Iruka crawling toward him. The chuunin was covered in dirt and had blood dripping from cuts on his cheek and legs but other ways seemed fine. He was dragging a green emergency pack behind him that Kakashi recognized as Iruka's back up. The younger man could summon the bag where ever he was with barely any chakra.

The bag was full of weapons, exploding tags, trap wire and explosive powder – every trickster and trap master's funfair – as well as medical supplies and a day's ration. It truly was a brilliant invention of Iruka's and was perfect for a time like this, when Iruka had been mostly unarmed.

"Showing off or actual attack?" Iruka yelled the words as he moved closer, staying on the ground in case of more explosions.

"Missing Nin show off is my guess" Kakashi answered back as he pulled Iruka into the hole with him. It was squished, but none of the venders seemed put out over making more room for another Nin.

Quickly Iruka pulled open the pack, grabbed a handful of tags, kauri and a long dagger and tossed them to Kakashi. The Jounin nodded thanks as he pocketed the gear before taking a roll of bandages and some powder capsules. He of course had his usual store of casual gear on, just as he knew Iruka would have been running with some tags and at least one small blade on him, but the extra gear was always wanted.

"What's the move?"

The return of the sharp whistling stopped Kakashi from answering Iruka as both nin turned to watch helplessly as another bomb hurtled toward the far side of the village. It was bigger than the other two and they felt the impact all the way from their location

"That was the Civilian Quarter"

Kakashi was startled when he realized Iruka was right. The biggest hit had indeed landed in the Civilian Quarter. The clinched it, this was definitely Missing Nin. If it was an army the first move would have been to take out the Hokage Tower and as many shinobi as possible. Aiming for the innocent villagers was a heartless cold thing to do, but a waste of ammunition and chakra and only served to piss off the oncoming army of ninja.

Quickly Kakashi made a decision. "Iruka, you start getting all these people out of here and to the shelters, then head to the school or anywhere else you might think needs help with evacuations"

The chuunin nodded and shouldered his pack as the people in the hole started to move toward him. "What about you?" Iruka shot a worried look at Kakashi as he gathered a small child from one of the mothers into his arms.

"I'll head over to the Civilian Quarter, they probably need help there"

Iruka nodded once more as he grabbed the hand of another child gently. "Stay safe, I still owe you lunch"

Kakashi grinned in response as he dashed from cover, hearing Iruka's steady yells of instruction disappear behind him. Curls of smoke filled his vision and the yells of fleeing people rang in his ears as he ran for the far side of the village, sprinting and leaping over piles of rubble in his way.

He knew the instant he entered the south side of the village, mostly because it was unrecognizable. The neat little rows of houses that had made up the civilian side of town were gone. The ground was cracked and torn up; huge gapping crevasses had spilt open everywhere and swallowed everything that had stood on or near them. In some places the earth had caved inward, lifting huge ragged chunks of terrain into the air.

It was a disaster zone, one caused by an extremely powerful earth justu. Kakashi considered turning and heading for the woods were the Nin responsible undoubtedly waited, when an ANBU flare rocked into the air, exploding in a flurry of sparks.

ANBU chakra flares were unique and no village could copy another squad's flare exactly. After years in the Black Ops Kakashi could read flares as well as if they were writing, and the flare for success was particularly easy. The nin must have used all their power on causing chaos, though Kakashi figured it was the only reason they'd attacked in the first place.

To cause chaos and have some 'fun'.

Sighing Kakashi turned back to the ruined quarter, silently cursing the day and his horrible luck as he moved forward a fallen house, in search of survivors.

…

Ibiki stumbled through yet another pile of smoking rubble. Brilliant way to spend a day off, picking through the remains of the Civilian Quarter.

The ANBU squad that that had taken out the Missing Nin group had just reported back, none of them happy about the story they'd brought. The team had found the nin laughing their asses off over the destruction of the village, and hadn't really been that hard to take down, given all the chakra they had just used on justus.

Hundreds of lives and damage that would take months to fix, all over some bored nut cases.

Ibiki hated his life on days like this.

According to the Hyuuga's there still were some traps set by the nin, waiting to be sprung and cause more damage, which was why Ibiki was out here. Pulling people out of the caved in holes that used to be their homes as he looked out for the hidden bombs while trying to fight the despair one always felt when faced with something like this.

Konoha would pull through, Ibiki knew she would. The Leaf Village always did, he just wished that for once they could be attacked without him having to buy a new house after.

Yells for help turned his attention to a family trapped under pile of wood. Signaling one of the rescue teams over Ibiki helped them move the large beams out of the way before moving on, sure in the knowledge they would be cared for.

This set the rhythm for the rest of the morning, aiding teams in moving rubble, pointing the trap teams toward the un-triggered bombs and far too often for Ibiki liking – pulling bodies from the debris.

Ibiki had just paused for a break, sitting on what he assumed used to be someone's front step when a flash of movement drew his gaze.

A small brunette was picking her way through the rubble, carrying a bag in her hand. She was covered in soot and dirt and her chakra levels signaled she was civilian, but Ibiki couldn't think why she would still be here. Everyone not trapped had headed to the Tower for medical attention and food. Everyone not assigned to the damaged area had been told to stay clear until they were sure the place was safe.

Ibiki was about to get up and talk to her when the girl stopped. The Jounin watched – shocked and more than mildly horrified – as the brunette dug through a pile of rubble till she pulled out something that glittered brightly, even in the dim smoky air. A jewelled necklace.

Ibiki stood dumfounded as the woman smiled happily and slipped the necklace into her bag. Standing again and moving to the next house, shifting through its remains and stripping it of any pretty and valuable bauble she found.

She was raiding the debris. She was _stealing_ from her now dead or homeless neighbors.

Ibiki took a step forward, ready to stalk over and grab her when a glint caught his eye. Off to the far left of where the girl was digging, part of a chakra bomb lay exposed in the disturbed soil, it was giving off small sparks of chakra, showing it was still live.

Desperately Ibiki glanced around for a trap team, but found nothing. None of the teams seemed to have moved this far yet. He wasn't qualified to disable the bomb; that was for the crazy people like Iruka and Izumo – the ones that liked playing with fire – to deal with. His gift was getting people to spill their guts and everything that had happened to them since they were born. If he tried, he'd probably get everyone in the area killed.

A small happy squeak drew his attention back to the pillager, who had clasped her hands in joy as she looked over to her left. Tearing his gaze from the bomb there Ibiki realized she was looking at the remains of the building close to it.

Ibiki was confused for a moment before he noticed the crumbling sign hanging crookedly on the only wall still standing. Most of the letters were gone, but he could just make out the broken word for 'investment'.

The Civilian Bank. Why wasn't he surprised?

"Aina!"

The woman stopped, glancing behind her momentarily before an annoyed look crossed her face and she turned away from the person calling her.

"Aina!" Ibiki looked over, confused and surprised when he saw Kakashi sprinting down the torn up road. "Damnit! Aina! I know you can hear me. What are you doing here?"

The woman –Aina? – Just kept moving, ignoring Kakashi's yells as she picked up speed, still heading toward the ruined bank. Rather belatedly –he blamed stress and the fact he was far to sober to be dealing with this shit - Ibiki realized the chakra bomb would have a spread field for detonation, and there was a good chance Aina could trigger it.

Cursing his own stupidity Ibiki moved out from behind the pile of rubble he'd been standing next to just as Kakashi drew closer to the woman. He vaguely thought he heard the words 'Iruka' and 'looking for you' but forgot it when he saw how close the two were standing to the bomb.

"Hatake!" Kakashi had just managed to reach Aina and grab her arm when he turned a curious eye toward Ibiki. "To your left!"

Ibiki bellowed the words as loudly as he could, hopeful at the fact nothing had happened yet. Hatake was lighter than him and smaller, he could get the girl out of there without any trouble. Kakashi had turned his gaze in the direction indicated and Ibiki could tell he'd spotted the bomb right away.

The grey eye had widened and Ibiki had almost let himself breathe in relief when Aina swung at the Jounin with her treasure heavy bag. There wouldn't have been much power behind the move, but the bag was solid and Kakashi was distracted enough for the strike to hit him squarely in the head, causing the Copy Nin to let go of the girl as his body leant to the side from the blow.

A look of triumph crossed the woman's face was she darted away from Kakashi, once again running toward the bank. Fear rose in Ibiki chest, the instinctive warning all humans have when they somehow just _know _something bad is about to happen. He started running before he could register exactly what he was doing, yelling Kakashi's name at the top of his lungs before the bomb flashed and a wall of hot air hit him, sending him flying backwards as Aina and Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

…

Searing hot air buffed Kakashi as a deafening roar filled his ears and pieces of debris cut his skin. Pain streaked through his system, but he shoved it aside. Focusing on staying where he was and not being tossed around in the smoky nothing that surrounded him.

Finally, after what seemed eternity, the earth tremors stopped as the smoke started to clear and the dust slowly settled. Heaving himself up Kakashi looked around while simultaneously checking himself for injury. Nothing was broken at least; he hoped that meant he'd fared alright.

The world around him however, had not. A huge gaping hole had opened up to his right; it was a good twelve feet across and had swallowed the remains of the bank as well as a good few houses.

"elp!"

Kakashi jerked when his hearing slowly began returning, muted sounds trickling into his senses as he struggled to stand.

"shi! Help!"

The world still buzzing slightly around him Kakashi stumbled to the crevasse, where the voice seemed to be coming from. The world tilted every time he moved and it took two try's before he managed to make it to the hole. Once he did the sight registered instantly, even to his concussed mind.

"Aina"

The brunette was clinging to the jagged side of the rock face; the crevasse stretching out below her, so deep Kakashi couldn't see the bottom, meaning the bomb had been set to explode downward.

Slowly Aina lifted her soot and blood stained face toward him. "Kakashi, help me!"

Kakashi found later he was proud to realize he'd never once thought of not doing so. Scrambling onto all fours he quickly tested his chakra, making sure it was going to cooperate with him _before_ he started climbing. You never could tell with a concussion, which Kakashi was fairly certain he had.

When both hands and feet stuck to the wall like they were supposed to Kakashi carefully lowered himself into the pit, watching for loose rocks that would crumble under his touch as he made his way down to Aina.

"Wait! Kakashi"

Kakashi paused and looked down at the woman clinging to the wall, she looked pretty comfortable and Kakashi had to admire her arm strength as he raised a brow in question.

"My bag, get my bag"

Kakashi felt both brows rise in disbelief as he glanced toward where she was looking. The heavy cloth bag was hanging six feet to the side and slightly lower than the brunette, caught on a jagged piece of rock. Kakashi frowned; getting the bag would mean by passing Aina then climbing back up get her, as it would be stupid to add her weight to his own if he was going down. Not only was this risky as Aina could slip but it meant he would have to use more chakra before even starting to carry the woman up to safety.

This wouldn't have been an issue normally, but by now Kakashi knew without a doubt he was working with a concussion, something that was serious whether or not a person was a Ninja. The fact he was using chakra didn't help and he knew as soon as he had her on his back the situation would worsen.

Yes, he could probably do it regardless, but Kakashi wasn't in the mood for taking chances over a bag. It wasn't worth both their lives.

Slowly he shook his head, already starting for her again. "No Aina, it's not worth it. Let's just get out of here"

He had figured that would end it, so when Aina instantly answered back with "What do you want?" he nearly slipped off the wall from shock.

"_What?"_

Aina grinned in what she must have thought to be an entrancing way. "What do you want? Get the bag and I'll get it for you"

Kakashi remained motionless, dumfounded, when he realized he should keep moving. Turning his back to her he continued down. "Nothing's worth the risk, Aina"

"Not even Iruka?"

He _really_ almost let go from that. Whipping around Kakashi stared back at the woman who was smiling smugly back at him. "Get the bag, and I'll break up with Iruka. You'll have the home free"

The grey eye flickered toward the bag. It wasn't _that_ far down really, just a few more feet, he could do it– his pervious reasoning flashed through his mind and he forced himself to shake his head. It was harder than it should have been. "What good would that do if we're both dead, Aina?"

Aina looked completely shocked for a moment, obviously not expecting to be turned down, when her expression turned sour and downright ugly.

"Fine, I'll get it myself"

Kakashi watched in horror as Aina checked behind her once before starting down toward the bag, her movements unbalanced and amateur. "Wait! Aina, No!"

She sent him an annoyed glare and didn't stop. Kakashi began to panic, he couldn't just go down and grab her as she might try to fight him off again and make them both fall, but he couldn't just leave her.

"Aina, please, just stop" shifting down to what he deemed to be a safe distance Kakashi continued to try and reason with her. "What's so important about a damn bag? Aina, just leave it!"

She paused long enough to smirk at him before making a sloppy grab for another hand hold. "Screw you, Kakashi, I've got half a fortune in that bag, and once I get it, I'll be able to get anything I want. Oh, and Iruka will marry me and you'll spend the rest of your life playing doting best friend and loyal bitch"

Kakashi grit his teeth as he bit back a snap about the questionable wisdom of insulting the person who's trying to save your life, watching helplessly as Aina inched farther away from him, still ranting.

"You'll have to stand through our wedding as best man and the raising of our children as an uncle, knowing the whole time Iruka would never love a _freak_ like you and- Got it!"

The last words were said with triumph as Aina swung dangerously to the side and grabbed the bag with the tips of her fingers. Kakashi got one look at her smug expression before the rock she was holding crumbled under her hand and her face twisted into pure terror.

Acting completely on instinct Kakashi slid down the wall in record speed, grabbing Aina's wrist and slamming chakra back into his hand, sending jarring impact through both of them as they came to an abrupt stop.

Kakashi just barely bit back his cry of pain as Aina swung on his now twisted arm. Even better was the realization he no longer had enough chakra to get them to the top and his was starting to have problems seeing straight.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi glanced up, an over whelming feeling of relief when he saw a large scarred face peering over the edge of the crevasse. "Ibiki! A little help?"

The big man didn't even hesitate as he shifted around and began lowering himself into the hole, steadily making his way down to them. Kakashi glanced back down at the woman hanging off his arm, he would have liked to pull her up so he could use his whole arm, not just his hand, to hold on to her, but with his arm twisted like it was, he couldn't channel the strength needed to lift her.

The best he could do was hold on until Ibiki reached them and took her weight.

Movement and jarring pain shot through his arm, making him cry out. Looking down through a hazy eye Kakashi felt horror raising when he realized Aina was trying to climb up his arm to reach his back. Normally this would have been a good move, but Aina lacked the proper strength for such an act and it really wasn't helping him.

"You, Aina, stop!" Ibiki was still moving as quickly as he could on the chakra infused wall, but had looked over at Kakashi's cry.

"Aina, please, just wait until Ibiki gets here" Kakashi fought back another yell when a fresh wave of pain assaulted his body.

"Then lift me up! Are you a ninja or what?"

Kakashi felt his control snap just a little. "My arm is twisted; I have a concussion and am out of chakra. If you wish me to drop you by all means continue!" there was silence from the woman below him, but she mercifully stopped moving while Ibiki seemed to be trying to scale down faster.

Kakashi then focused on his breathing, mentally counting for something calming to do until he heard Ibiki's movements closer to his head. Glancing up Kakashi flashed the big Jounin a weak smile which was briefly returned as Ibiki's feet drew level with them. A few more steps and he'd be able to grab them.

A yell and renewed pain shattered through his hopeful relief. His arm was swung just before both of Aina's hands let go of him.

The strap of the bag she'd had over her shoulder, had snapped.

With a yell of his own Kakashi just managed to grab her wrist before she fell out of reach, the damned bag now being held by her other hand.

"Kakashi, pull me up!"

Kakashi bit back a growl; he had one hand keeping her from falling and the other keeping them both from falling. "I _can't_. Drop the bag, Aina, you need your hand to pull yourself up"

Aina's face twisted into fury. "No! You just want me to lose him! I'll show you, I won't lose to a freak like you!"

Kakashi stared at her in disbelief. "Are you _mad?_ This isn't about that! This is about saving your life!" desperately Kakashi tried to tighten his grip, but the weight was becoming too much for one hand and a damaged arm. Aina was slipping. "Aina, drop the bag, please drop the bag!"

He couldn't bring himself to care how close to tears he sounded. His grip had slid to her hand. "_Let it go, just let go!" _ Middle of her hand. "_Drop it!" _he'd just managed to hook her fingers. Where the hell was Ibiki?

"_AINA"_

Kakashi couldn't even register the look of terror on her face as her fingers slid through his and she dropped. He was about to grab for her when a large arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a solid torso.

Kakashi hung, horror-struck, as Aina disappeared into the black, her shriek still ringing around the tall rock walls.

He was shifted so he was pressed between the wall and Ibiki's large bulk. "Kakashi, grab onto me" the words sort of echoed around his head as he numbly obeyed, wrapping his arms around Ibiki's neck, ignoring the pain it caused him, as Ibiki carefully let go and began climbing back up.

When they reached the top Ibiki pulled him far away from the deadly edge before laying him down and gently checking his head. Kakashi stayed still as the large fingers probed the plates that made up his skull, checking for breaks or cracks. The older man worked in silence, letting Kakashi pull himself together a bit.

"Thank you" Kakashi whispered the words as Ibiki turned his head gently so he could probe the other side. Kakashi realized he was acting a little weak right then, but he was too numb and hurt to care.

Ibiki made a sound somewhere between a snort and a sigh. "Don't mention it. Do you know what Tsunade would have done to me if you'd died?"

Kakashi managed a weak laugh at that, noting Ibiki smiled slightly as he turned the silver head again.

"Though anyone who doubts your loyalty to this village after that should be slapped and locked in maximum security"

Kakashi frowned at that. "Just how much did you hear?"

Ibiki sighed as he helped the younger Jounin to stand. "Enough. Come on, let's get you to a medic, then I think you have some news to break"

Kakashi let his eye slip shut when the world started to spin; leaning on Ibiki he let the other man help him toward the Hokage Tower.

…_**.**_

**I just killed someone…WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? **

**Ha, ok, well - *cowers behind her desk* review? *nervous smile***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so – First off – THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU For the MOST reviews I've received on one chapter EVER, seriously, that just made me dance in happiness. Also, Aina's death went over, really well with pretty much everyone. So to sum up, we're all just a blood thirsty bunch. ^_^**

**And yes, Ibiki is in this story, surprise, surprise. **

**Oh, I realized I should clear something up, THIS IS NOT A LONG STORY. Ok? The chapter after this one will probably be the last one. I don't plan on dragging this out and I never did, originally this was supposed to be a two-shot, but it spawned out a little more than planned.**

**Anyway, time to bring our favorite brunet back into the picture. Enjoy the chap. (SlikyOtter, something for you)**

…

The main room of the Hokage's Tower was packed. There were several stations set up for aid, one was handing out supplies such as blankets, spare cloths and food (provided by Konoha's restaurants and the Akimichi clan) while another sorted now homeless people into temporary houses or set them up with ninja and other families who had volunteered part of their homes.

Medics ran to and fro, checking the injured. If they were hurt badly they were transferred over to the hospital for more care, but anything minor was patched and healed on the spot. This was done to keep the hospital waiting room from getting over extended and increased efficiency.

This was not the first time the people of Konoha had done this.

Ibiki set Kakashi down on a bench in a corner and waved over a medic. Kakashi was grateful when he saw a small, spiky haired blonde look over and head their way. He'd been worried Sakura would be making rounds and taken it upon herself to tend for her old sensei, but the pink haired Kounichi must have been stationed at the hospital. He loved his team, he did, but he couldn't have handled her well-meant but over baring care right now.

Ibiki had disappeared, saying something about "getting something to wash out the soot" leaving Kakashi with the medic who took his explanation and report of Ibiki's check with a smile before getting to work, gently touching his head with glowing fingers.

Kakashi just let the world dim for a moment, closing his eye and enjoyed the soothing feel of the gentle woman's chakra as he listened to snatches of conversation around the room. A happy hum and the feeling of a tight band releasing from around his skull had him opening his eye, pleased when he realized everything was in sharp focus and he didn't feel woozy anymore.

Glancing over at the blonde he watched as she grinned and winked, her cute peter pan cut swaying when she tilted her head. "All clear, Kakashi-san. Mild concussion, but I healed the tissue and nerves. You may have a bit of a headache later. Your arm's fine, the ligaments were stretched, and your elbow was strained, but I've soothed both. They could heal on their own, but you'll be more comfortable this way."

He nodded, thanking her before she turned and moved on to her next patient. Sighing Kakashi leant back against the wall, letting his eye slid shut again, content to just stay there for the rest of his life.

"Kakashi!"

The grey eye snapped open and Kakashi managed to lift his head before he found himself with an armful of warm body.

Even his tired state, Kakashi could recognize that scent anywhere, even under the over laying smell of smoke and blood. The scent of jasmine and rain always clung to the soft – if a bit dirty – hair pressed against his chin and Kakashi smiled as he turned his head to inhale the wonderful smell.

"Ruka"

The younger man was sitting halfway in his lap, both arms wrapped tightly around the pale neck while Iruka buried his face into Kakashi's chest, the mantra of "you're ok" being muttered into the soot covered uniform. Kakashi didn't even try to fight his smile as he returned the embrace, pulling Iruka all the way into his lap as he did, extremely pleased when Iruka didn't fight the action.

The horror of Aina's death had nearly faded and the pleasurable weight of Iruka settled on top of him, the younger man's slender body fitting perfectly against his, made it disappear completely. Part of Kakashi was ashamed to find he was already planning on how to use the news of Aina's death to get Iruka, but a larger part of him was saying it didn't matter either way. Aina was gone and _no one_ was going to take Iruka from him this time.

"Ruka" Kakashi whispered the name against the soft brown hair again, drawing Iruka's attention. The scarred face was streaked with soot and the slice on his cheek had scabbed over, leaving a small trail of dried blood on his cheek, but the deep brown eyes were full of relief. Kakashi thought he looked beautiful.

"I was so worried" Iruka whispered the words before laying his head back down against Kakashi shoulder. "I kept looking for you and asking, but no one had seen you and then a few of us were rounded up to disable bombs and-"

Kakashi pressed his masked lips to the top of Iruka's head, shushing the younger man, even though he was revelling in the happiness that Iruka had been worried over him, and that the chuunin seemed perfectly comfortable in their very intimate position.

Glancing around Kakashi noticed more than one person looking their direction, some disapproving or judging while others turned away smiling softly at the sight of what they obviously assumed to be a reunited couple. He ignored most of them, until he looked over to the right and saw Ibiki leaning casually against the wall, two steaming cups in the large hands and a rather approving smile on the scarred lips.

Seeing he'd been spotted, Ibiki pushed away from the wall and lumbered over, the sound of his heavy footfalls startling Iruka a little. Blushing the young man finally realized exactly where he was and quickly, but gently, shifted himself out of Kakashi's lap, settling down on the bench next to the copy nin instead.

Kakashi mock glared at Ibiki, who was still smiling rather smugly, as he accepted the cup. Repressing his urge to just reach over and haul Iruka back into his lap as he sipped the liquid through his mask, too tired to bother with speed.

Turning Ibiki offered the second cup of tea – or what Kakashi was deciding to pretend was tea – to Iruka, who just smiled and waved it away.

"You drink it, Ibiki-san. I've already had two cups of the stuff forced down my throat, once by Shizune and again by Izumo. Why medicine that sooths has to taste horrible I'll never understand"

Ibiki chuckled at that – right up to the point he took a sip of the hot brownish drink and gagged. Kakashi snorted while Iruka hid his laughter a little more discreetly.

Once the two Jounin were most of the way through the horrible brew Iruka reached over again and gently pushed the dirty silver hair from Kakashi's eye. Concern still clear in the brown eyes as he touched a small cut just above the mask.

"Are you ok? I mean both of you" Iruka's gaze flickered toward Ibiki for a moment, making the big man quickly act like he wasn't watching them closely.

Kakashi took the hand on his cheek and transferred it to his own, still marvelling that the gesture wasn't fought. "We're fine Ruka, just banged up, but – umm" nervously the grey eye shifted to Ibiki. Nodding the big man took the hint and stood, touching Iruka's shoulder once before strolling off into the crowd, leaving the two alone.

…..

Kakashi sighed as he let his new bag of supplies slide from his fingers on the floor. He gazed around the small, but familiar apartment fondly as he heard Iruka close and lock the door behind them.

Iruka had been confused and disbelieving when Kakashi had first broken the news about Aina to him – omitting the parts about her insults and bribes, her offer to break up with him for the bag, but other than that telling Iruka the truth. The disbelief had quickly turned to numb horror, something Kakashi could understand. Iruka was the Ninja, his civilian girlfriend wasn't supposed to be the one to die on him.

Iruka had then stuttered out, that he hadn't even been worried about Aina. Because her house had been far out of the blast zone and he'd seen her friends, gossiping in a corner. He'd assumed she'd just gone somewhere with one of her girlfriends, and he would find her later when he wasn't running around and worry about him. (Kakashi was still thrilled that Iruka had been more worried over him then Aina, despite the fact he really was the only one that should have been in danger)

Kakashi had offered the younger man some space then, only to be surprised when Iruka had held him in place. They'd stayed like that, sitting side by side, just talking for a while until Iruka had relaxed somewhat.

It was when they had gone in search of some food for Kakashi that Iruka had found another piece of bad news, for Kakashi this time. A Jounin who lived in Kakashi's building had stopped them and told him their complex had been hit and suggested Kakashi head over to the volunteer housing desk before all the normal families were gone and he got stuck with someone creepy.

That had been enough to get Kakashi fairly depressed. Last time his place had been destroyed had been during the Stone War and he'd stupidly taken Gai up on the offer to live with him. Kakashi still blamed that fact he'd been exhausted and hadn't eaten in two days as the reason he'd said yes.

Needless to say he found out Gai got up far to early to be human, swore on anything made of protein that you could drink through a straw and not only thought green could go with orange, but also with pink. Kakashi had nothing against green – he loved the colour actually – just not when it was being butchered out of every shred of dignity it had.

With these horrifying images in his mind Kakashi had started toward voluntarily housing, hoping he didn't get someone _too_ creepy, when Iruka had stopped him, asking if he minded cramming into his place for a while.

Kakashi could have done a happy dance, but to save his pride he settled for picking Iruka up and spinning him around (ok, so it saved _his_ pride, not Iruka's, but he _had_ resisted kissing him)

So now he was standing in Iruka's cozy little apartment, where he'd be living for the indefinite future and just barely stopping himself from grinning ear to ear.

Good things really did come to those who wait.

Turning around Kakashi watched as Iruka kicked off his shoes and set them next to his own. Iruka had become quiet on the way back, but Kakashi figured that was to be expected, though he could think of a few ways to cheer him up- ah, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

"Would you like something to eat?" Iruka voice was quiet, making Kakashi mentally sigh. Silently he nodded, feeling happier when Iruka smiled and drifted to the kitchen. Obviously the younger man had wanted something useful to do.

"Can I help?" snatching up his bag - full of the standard handouts given to every person rendered homeless during an attack – Kakashi followed a few steps behind Iruka, feeling like a lovesick puppy and not caring in the slightest.

"You don't have to" Iruka flashed him an uncertain grin as he dug through the fridge.

"I want to"

Iruka considered him for a moment, before grinning and nodding. "Fine, drop your bag in the living room then wash your hands"

Giving Iruka an extremely silly salute, which earned him a light whack on the head and an exasperated smile, Kakashi moved to drop the standard issue bag on the couch before racing back to the kitchen to wash. "So what do you feel like making?"

Kakashi had learnt years ago that Iruka used cooking as his stress relief, and on occasion, as a way to come down from a mission high. The younger man always made whatever he felt like, and his mood usually ended up being reflected in the food. Unless he was making something specific for someone else.

It was another thing about Aina that had always bugged Kakashi. The civilian would demand what she wanted for dinner, despite Iruka being the one doing the work, and if often had caused Iruka's sparks of personality to disappear.

But using it this way, would give Kakashi a better gage on how Iruka was feeling.

He watched closely as a dark blush crept along Iruka's scar while the brunet ducked his head. "Ah, well – t-this will sound silly – but-"

Kakashi grinned, pulling down his mask when he realized he could so Iruka could see it. "What? When it food ever 'silly'?

Iruka glared at him, though his eyes looked brighter when he saw the mask was gone. "Don't tease me, idiot"

"Then what do you want to make?"

The blush was back. "Ah, Pancakes?"

Kakashi blinked; pancakes… so Iruka just wanted to feel a little childish and forget about 'grown up things' for a while. Interesting. "Sounds great to me, so long as there's whip cream"

Iruka snorted. "Yes, because whipped cream is ssooo good for you and should be in every ninja's diet"

"But Ruuukaa"

Iruka burst into extremely un-manly giggles when the long fingers moved in and started poking him in his stomach. "Ah! Haha -Ka-Kakashi – s-stop! Nah! Fine! Fine! I'll Make Whipped Cream!" he collapsed back against the counter, still chuckling softly while trying to protect his middle with his arms. Kakashi simply grinned innocently, mentally patting himself on the back for making Iruka laugh.

Iruka glared at him, but smiled before turning and pulling the needed ingredients from cupboards and the fridge. Time passed quickly but pleasantly as they cooked, Iruka in charge of the fluffy treats while Kakashi whipped up the toppings. They retreated to the living room with their plates when they were done, Kakashi slipping the first of the Lord of the Rings movies into Iruka's small player is a kind of white noise and distraction. Besides, it was always entertaining when Iruka started quoting along with the characters.

Iruka was such a geek, and Kakashi loved it.

Roughly three hours later the end credits started to play, along with the music Iruka normally liked to conduct with the TV remote. Kakashi was seated comfortably against the couch pillows, Iruka's head resting on his thigh, the brunet having moved there sometime during the middle of the movie and fallen asleep sometime later. Kakashi was completely content however and had no inclination toward moving.

The credits played on, still rolling out the seemingly endless list of names as Kakashi let his eye slip close, listening to the music as he stoked Iruka's hair gently. It wasn't until the credits ended and the final song faded away that Iruka stirred, the quiet registering on his mind. With a sleepy sniff he lifted his head a little, blinking in confusion when he turned and was face with the cloth covered planes of Kakashi's stomach.

Kakashi smiled, still petting the soft brown hair as Iruka blushed, the younger man muttered a small "Sorry" as he sat upright and looked around the dark apartment.

Kakashi shook his head and reached out, gently running a hand down Iruka back. "I didn't mind, but you'll probably be more comfortable in the bed"

Iruka smiled, looking down for a moment until Kakashi moved to touch his face. "You doing ok?"

The younger man frowned. "Ya, I'm ok. You?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I'm not stuck using Gai's pink and green bathroom, so ya, I'm great."

Iruka laughed before his face fell and he gave Kakashi a searching look. "You a really great friend, Kakashi. You know that right?"

Kakashi couldn't really think of a reply to that as he watched Iruka sigh and run a hand through his hair. "I know I haven't been the best of friends lately, and I-I just want you to know, I'm sorry, and I really do appreciate you always being there and-"

"Hey" Kakashi quickly moved forward and grabbed hold of Iruka's chin, making the younger man look at him. "What's that crap about not being a good friend?"

Iruka gave a humorless laugh. "Please, Kakashi, you couldn't even come over here and be comfortable lately, and I did nothing to help you"

"Th-that wasn't your fault! That was because of Aina!" damn bitch was dead and still managing to make Iruka miserable.

"But I should have-"

Kakashi didn't know what was going through his head, other than the thought that he was not going to let Iruka say one more self-degrading thing. The resulting kiss was pure impulse.

Iruka made an extremely shocked sound in the back of his throat and tried to pull away, only to be hindered when Kakashi slid his hand to cup the back of Iruka's head. Kakashi pressed forward a little harder, figuring this would be the first and last time he would taste Iruka, he was going to milk it for everything it was worth.

Bracing himself Kakashi had started to pull away, when slender arms snuck around his neck and Iruka's lips parted in invitation. Kakashi didn't hesitate, thinking Iruka must have knocked him out in anger and he was now dreaming.

Shifting closer Kakashi used his hold on the back of Iruka's neck to tilt the younger man's head to a better angle before he pressed in, moaning loudly when Iruka's tongue moved to brush against his. A sweet addictive flavour assaulted his senses, heightening them as he lapped at Iruka's mouth, enjoying the little whimpers of pleasure it drew from the other man.

"Ruka" Kakashi pulled away just slightly to whisper the name against the full lips, soaking in Iruka's breathless moan as he pushed his friend firmly into the couch, pressing in closer as he reclaimed Iruka's mouth.

The small whimpers and moans coming from Iruka drove Kakashi to slip his hands under Iruka's shirt in search of the soft skin he'd wanted to touch for so long. A soft gasp escaped Iruka as Kakashi slid his hands up the taut stomach to the hard muscled chest, finding small nipples and rolling them between his fingers, enjoying it when Iruka groaned and arched into him.

Spreading Iruka's legs Kakashi pressed in even closer, still kissing the younger man possessively as he pushed Iruka's shirt up higher, freeing more skin for him to touch. Iruka gave a strangled moan when Kakashi pulled away from his mouth to make his way down the dark neck, biting and licking every inch of skin he found till he reached Iruka chest. Sucking one hard nipple in to his mouth while he continued to roll and pinch the other, Iruka's small gasps and whimpers driving him on in almost mindless need.

"Ka-kashi"

A shudder racked through his body when Iruka whispered his name in a breathless moan and Kakashi lost every shred of control he had left. He wanted Iruka naked. Now.

The younger man was still in his running gear from that morning, making the task of stripping him wonderfully easy. The muscle shirt was yanked off and tossed behind the couch to be quickly followed by the small shorts and Iruka's underwear. Iruka gasped and tried to fight the action but was impeded by Kakashi's larger bulk.

Kakashi took no heed to Iruka's small struggles as he moved down the slender body, claiming every inch of skin he could. Another shudder ran through Kakashi's frame as he gently wrapped his hand around Iruka's arousal, revelling in the feeling of the warm, hard flesh. Iruka groaned, his head falling back against the couch cushions and the dark eyes sliding shut when Kakashi slowly began to move his hand, the sharingan open and rotating slowly as he soaked in Iruka's reactions. Leaning down Kakashi reclaimed the kiss swollen lips, groaning as the flavour that was pure Iruka filled his senses again and he started pumping the member in his hand faster.

Iruka was moaning against his mouth, the soft sound escaping between heavy, open mouth kisses and Kakashi felt the younger man harden beneath his hand. The unyielding need to touch more, taste more, drove Kakashi to break the kiss and quickly move down Iruka's body. Without pausing for a single beat Kakashi replaced his hand with his mouth, nearly coming at the sound of Iruka's cry.

Wanting more he moved deeper, trying to draw Iruka farther down his throat and pull that wonderful sound from the younger man again when hands wove into his hair and started pulling him away.

"N-no. Kakas-hi s-stop!"

Kakashi growled low in his throat, watching as Iruka's eyes rolled back in pleasure from the vibrations and he used the distraction to grab Iruka's hands and pin them to the soft couch cushions before returning to his task.

Iruka continued to tug fruitlessly at his hands, but in his current state couldn't put much strength behind it. Kakashi ignored this and the steam of stuttered pleas falling from Iruka's lips as he happily lapped at the younger man's cock. All his fantasies and wet dreams were finally becoming real and it was so much better than he'd imagined. Iruka gave a strangled cry, arching up against the cushions and Kakashi's hold as the cry rose to the scream and he came hard, Kakashi not even hesitating in swallowing him down.

Slowly licking the softened member clean Kakashi grinned at Iruka's boneless, sated state as he crawled forward, settling himself back over his friend and swooped down for another kiss, making Iruka hum between pants of air.

Raising back up Kakashi grinned as he took in the sight of Iruka spread out under him, loose and breathless, the rich brown eyes dilated from the pleasure and the dark hair splayed out like a halo.

"You're so gorgeous" Kakashi chuckled at Iruka's confused look before he leant back down to pepper soft kisses over Iruka's face.

"K-Kakashi?" the Jounin pulled back at Iruka's whisper and tilted his head in question. "You don't have to do this"

Kakashi blinked, realization slowly dawning on him. Iruka thought he was trying to comfort him by offering himself up as a distraction. He had to bite down on another chuckle deciding he should show Iruka how wrong he was.

Iruka yelped when strong hands grabbed his under the legs and hauled him up. Kakashi paid no mind to the protests as he settled Iruka firmly on his hips and turned his attention to the dark neck. Iruka words tumbled to a halt with a gasp as Kakashi found another sweet spot and assaulted his with his mouth, moving them to the bedroom all the while.

Iruka made another noise of surprise when he was suddenly dropped in the middle of his bed, bouncing slightly as he rolled onto his side. Kakashi had to fight a possessive growl when Iruka turned big shocked brown eyes toward him. Settling for a feral grin Kakashi fished a small package of lube from his pocket and tossed it on the bed. Enjoying how Iruka's blush grew Kakashi slowly removed his shirt, pulling it over his head inch by inch to give Iruka plenty of time to look.

"Like what you see?" Kakashi grinned when Iruka blushed and looking away.

"I- I always thought you were attractive, Kakashi"

Mmm, _that_ was what he wanted to hear. Quickly pushing his pants and underwear to the floor Kakashi kicked both aside and moved up onto the bed, forcing Iruka lay back down when he crawled over him. Dipping his head forward so they were nose to nose Kakashi let the low rumble that had been growing his the back for his throat escape as he gave the full lips beneath his own a leisurely lick.

"You certainly-" Kakashi purred the words out as he continued to tease the smaller man. "Know how-" another slow lick "to stroke my ego"

Iruka blushed again and opened his mouth to reply, but all the came out was a surprised cry of pleasure. Kakashi growled again, enjoying the reaction immensely as he slid his finger back into Iruka, making the younger man squirm.

Kakashi smirked as he dribbled a little more lube onto his hand before returning to his task. Iruka released a strained sound as Kakashi added another finger, slowly sliding the digits in and out of the lithe body. Humming Kakashi pulled the smaller man into a hard kiss as he began gently stretching the tight opening, pushing in farther until Iruka moaned and bucked into his hold, signaling he'd found the right spot.

Iruka eyes were squeezed shut against the sensations as the third finger was added. He'd tried to hide it, but Kakashi felt the small wince all the same, smiling he pulled back a bit, giving Iruka room to breathe.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Kakashi continued pressing soft kisses and licks to Iruka face and scar as he gently slid his fingers in and out of Iruka's intimate area. He waited for Iruka to answer, even though he already knew it. Iruka hadn't been big on sleeping around even before Aina, and Kakashi highly doubted she had been the kind of woman to play around with her boyfriend in such away.

Iruka let out another whimper when Kakashi brushed the gland deep inside of him again, shuddering when Kakashi leant in and licked his ear. "But it feels good, no?"

Groaning Iruka nodded; the hold the chuunin had on the pale shoulders tightening as Kakashi pressed in closer.

"You think you're ready?" Kakashi spoke the words gently into Iruka's ear, waiting for the reply. When he received a small nod the Jounin took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly even as he slid his fingers from Iruka and reached for the lube again.

He wanted this, so badly. He'd wanted this for years, torturing himself for the last few months with midnight fantasies, but as much as he wanted to just bury himself in Iruka's warm body he forced himself to go slow. It was Iruka first time in years, he had to do this right, or he didn't deserve to be with Iruka.

Gently, he parted Iruka legs a little more, so he could line himself up. Iruka had opened his eyes again and was now watching Kakashi intently; a little hint of nervousness flickering through the brown eyes, but it was most overpowered by wanting and pure lust.

That look really didn't help Kakashi's situation.

"Ready?"

The soft word hang in the air a moment before Iruka nodded, opening his legs farther as Kakashi pushed forward, the mich-matched eyes watching closely when Iruka shuddered and bit his lip as the flared head of Kakashi's cock breached the slender body.

Kakashi let his eyes roll back in pleasure as he slid in; the tight heat pulled him in, engulfing his cock almost to the point of pain. Once he was all the way in Kakashi stopped, settling himself down on top of Iruka, letting his warmth and weight help the smaller man relax to the intrusion. It would have felt _so good_ to move, but he settled for enjoying the feel of Iruka's body, against and around him, as he peppered open mouth kisses over every inch of skin he could reach without moving.

Iruka bit his lip and tried to roll his hips, but Kakashi kept him down. As good as it felt, Iruka was still tense, and as much as he wanted it Kakashi was perfectly comfy at the moment.

"When you're Ok, Ruka, there's no need to rush. We've got all night"

Kakashi grinned when a blush spread across Iruka's scar, making him just have to lean down and kiss and lick the long line from tip to tip. Iruka surprisingly gave a small keen at the action and Kakashi mentally preened for the discovery of a new sweet spot. He repeated the move, while slowly starting to rock his hips. Iruka keened again and jerked in repose.

"Ready?" Kakashi continued to gently roll his hips as he kissed along the scar. He'd been serious before, he really was in no hurry.

"Please-"the breathless plea fell from Iruka lips just before Kakashi captured them in a kiss, forcing Iruka to murmur between licks. "Move, please"

Kakashi groaned as he thrust his tongue into Iruka's mouth and pushed himself into position at the same time. Sliding out slowly, nearly going cross eyed at the friction, Kakashi paused for a beat before slipping back in. Iruka gave a lovely little whimper at the action so he repeated it a few times, keeping the pace slowly and easy.

That was until Iruka braced his foot against the bed and bucked up; forcing Kakashi's cock back inside of himself so fast Kakashi saw stars. A low moan tore from Iruka's throat and Kakashi's restraint went out the window. Grabbing the slender hips in a near bruising hold Kakashi pulled Iruka up to a better angle and proceeded to fuck the younger man into the mattress.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh and low noises of pleasure echoed around the room. Kakashi couldn't tare his eyes away from the sight of Iruka, sprawled out before him, hands clenching at the sheets while the lithe body bucked and writhed in pleasure. Keeping the sharingan still focused on Iruka Kakashi reached down and wrapped his hand around Iruka's hard cock, feeling the warm flesh twitch at the touch while Iruka moaned.

Groaning Kakashi started to move his hand in time with the hard thrusts, watching as he pushed Iruka closer to the edge. A small change in angle was all it took; Iruka came hard, keening loudly, his seed spilling over the pale hand and tanned stomach. Kakashi came seconds later when the tight body clenched around him, pulling him over the peak while his left eye remained open, slowly spinning as he recorded everything for some cold day in the future.

Kakashi let himself slump to the side, gently slipping his softened member from Iruka before falling next to the younger as he panted for air. Iruka made a small sound at the action but turned to curl into Kakashi's arms, still flushed and breathing hard. The sight was too sexy and Kakashi didn't even try to stop himself as he leant down for another kiss. Iruka hummed in appreciation and shyly parted his lips for the Jounin.

The kiss last several long minutes, becoming heated and messy while Kakashi let his hands wander over his new lover's slender body. Iruka pressed himself closer, sliding his arms around the pale shoulders and Kakashi had to marvel at how well he seemed to fit there, Iruka's smaller form tucked up against his own like a puzzle piece.

Reluctantly Kakashi broke the kiss when the need for air became pressing. Pulling back he went back to kissing Iruka's face, enjoying the feel of Iruka breath on his skin. "Maybe we should move to the shower now?"

The thought slipped out and received a soft chuckle and small nod from the man in his arms. Grinning Kakashi pulled Iruka off the bed and to his feet, reclaiming the full lips as he pushed them toward the bathroom.

The night was long from over, and Kakashi was going to make sure they both enjoyed every minute of it.

….

**yaaaay! smut!**

**hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm. So. Sorry. I meant to have this up days ago and then ~ *gunshot***

**Anyway, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, enjoy the twisty end to the story.**

…..

The sound of something metal hitting the floor woke Kakashi with a start.

Sitting straight up in the bed Kakashi experienced a moment's confusion before he remembered yesterday and that he was at Iruka's.

A glance around showed the younger man was not in the bedroom, but the sound that woke him stated he was probably in the kitchen. Grinning Kakashi stretched back in the bed, turning his head slightly so he could inhale Iruka's scent that cling to the still warm pillow. Come to think of it, Iruka's scent was clinging to everything, himself included, something Kakashi was in no way put out about.

Sitting back up and climbing from the bed Kakashi ran a lazy hand through his hair, yawning as he did. His clothes from last night were gone so Iruka must have taken them to be washed, but the brunet had left a pair of cotton pants and a long sleeve shirt on his dresser.

Grinning Kakashi slipped on the pants, forgoing the shirt and underwear before strolling out to the main room, where the rich smells of Iruka's cooking were already filling the air.

Kakashi paused in the bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched his new boyfriend move around the small kitchen. Yes, Iruka was his boyfriend, and the younger man would not protest the matter.

Grinning again Kakashi pushed away from the wall and snuck up behind the small brunet, waiting until Iruka was done with his current task before grabbing him. Iruka gave a yelp of surprise as he was yanked back by two strong arms to be held against the long, solid torso, Kakashi chuckled at the reaction as he pressed his nose into the crook of Iruka neck in breathed deeply.

"Morning Ruka"

Kakashi could see the blush spreading even from his position. "Good morning Kash- Kakashi"

Humming Kakashi pressed a kiss to the side of Iruka's neck before pulling back and letting the smaller man go. Iruka keep his head down as he moved back to the stove when Kakashi realized just what was cooking on the gas range.

"Monte cristos?" Kakashi didn't bother to keep the glee from his voice. "You're spoiling me Ruka"

A ghost of a smile flickered over Iruka lips as he transferred the grilled sandwiches to plates. The smile however was short lived and it vanished again as Iruka ducked his head.

Kakashi frowned, moving forward he tried to pull the younger man back into his arms, only to have Iruka pull away. "Ruka? What's wrong?"

Iruka let out a shuddering sigh, the kind that people gave when fighting tears. "I'm sorry"

Kakashi felt like he'd been slapped at the sound of the self-loathing in Iruka's voice. Iruka wasn't supposed to sound like that. Ever.

"For what?" Kakashi tried to put all his disbelief into those two words. "You haven't done anything wrong"

A quiet sob tore from Iruka's throat. "I-I used you an-and-"

Kakashi had to fight the urge to whack his head against the counter as he finally managed to grab Iruka, pulling the smaller man firmly again his chest. "What are you talking about? If I remember correctly _I_ started everything last night. You didn't use me in anyway"

"But-"

"Iruka" Kakashi growled the name deep in the back of his throat before he swooped down and dragged Iruka into a hard, possessive kiss, pulling back only when he was sure Iruka was breathless.

The chuunin was gazing up at him with startled eyes even as he panted for air. Kakashi could see the start of an argument forming on the full lips so he stalled it by pushing Iruka firmly into the counter, trapping the younger man between the hard surface and himself.

"The past year I've had to put up with watching that _bitch_ touch you, do what should have been my right. You're not getting away from me ever again Iruka, do you understand?"

Shock and amazement filled Iruka's expression even as he blinked hard, as if trying to clear his vision. "Kakas- I-"

"No!" Kakashi just barely stopped himself from yelling in frustration. "No! I have waited too long, been wishing for too long, to let this just pass me by. I'm good for you Iruka, I know it and you know it. We're comfortable together, we have fun and last night was incredible, so don't you _dare_ try to back out now."

Iruka gave a half-hearted attempt to twist in his arms, but it only made Kakashi hold on tighter, forcing the younger man to look him in the eye as he leant forward into Iruka's personal space.

"You are mine and nothing you say will change that. You. Are. Mine."

It wasn't until Iruka's eyes gained a low, red tinged that Kakashi realized, he had both eyes open.

"Fuck" quickly he snapped his left eye shut, watching as Iruka's darkened and rolled backward before he collapsed. Kakashi caught him easily, sliding one arm under Iruka's legs while the other cradled the strong back so he could pull the chuunin into his arms and carry him to the couch.

Setting him down Kakashi carefully began checking Iruka's chakra levels, relieved when he found it was stable, though his own was mixed with it heavily, especially around Iruka's head.

Kakashi had learnt early on that the Sharingan – like any other powerful chakra controlled technique – was often affected by emotions. Some of the scrolls he had poured through after receiving the eye even said it was the reason most Uchiha with activated Sharigans were described as emotionless and uncaring.

Kakashi had quickly realized as he usually had his eye covered or closed when not in battle this wouldn't be a problem, so he hadn't really thought about it much. Until now.

He knew the eye would have activated due to emotion as simply opening his eye wouldn't do anything but record what it saw, the issue was just had been triggered. Kakashi knew he'd been feeling a little scared in the kitchen, and far more than a little bit pissed, he just wasn't sure what effect that would have on Iruka.

"Kashi?"

Kakashi quickly leant closer when the dark brown eyes fluttered open; thankfully both were back to the normal colour. "Hey, Ruka, how do you feel?"

"Mmm" Iruka blinked sleepily then smiled slightly, one hand reaching up to smooth up Kakashi's arm. "Fine." The fine brows dipped in confusion. "Why are we in the living room?"

"Ah-"well Kakashi hadn't been expecting that reaction. "Ruka, do you remember anything?"

Iruka frowned. "Umm, I was making breakfast and you came out – I'm not sure about after. What happened?"

Mentally Kakashi scrambled. So Iruka didn't remember the 'argument' which was actually really good in Kakashi's book, just what to say?

Iruka solved that problem for him when he tried to sit up and winced, groaning in pain as he clutched his head. "Ahhh, ow"

Headache, a sure side-effect of the Sharingan, but Iruka didn't know that, and for someone in Iruka's line of work, migraines weren't uncommon.

"You blacked out"

The words slid off of Kakashi's tongue far easier than they should have, and for a moment he wanted to take them back. Iruka however blushed at the words.

"Oh, that's a bit embarrassing"

Kakashi shook his head and waved it off. "I don't think so. You have had every reason to be stressed lately"

Iruka smiled. "Ya, dealing with you is pretty stressful."

Kakashi breathed a mental sigh of relief while giving the expected protest. He was about to say something else then when Iruka moved forward and kissed him, making him forget everything he'd been thinking about.

The kiss was soft, pleasant and quick, the kind you'd give to your lover in the morning. It left Kakashi speechless while Iruka stood back up and returned to the kitchen, humming softly as he pulled the rest of breakfast from the fridge.

"Kashi, could you get me some aspirin please?"

Kakashi jumped at the nick-name, but nodded as he got up and headed for the bathroom, only half hearing Iruka's call to wash up for breakfast while there. On auto pilot Kakashi grabbed the small aspirin bottle and shook two of the small pills into his hand, staring at them but not seeing them, his mind racing.

Iruka had gone from hesitant and self-loathing to acting like they'd been together forever, which was what he had wanted but-

Which is what he had wanted.

Kakashi stopped himself from slamming his head against the counter. His little speech came back to him, the words 'You are mine' ringing loudly. He was so stupid, call him a genius but he was an idiot.

He'd just _bound _Iruka to him.

Horror rose in his chest as he mentally started to panic. What had he done? More importantly, how did he fix it?

"Kashi?"

Kakashi whirled around to see Iruka standing in the bathroom doorway, concern clear on the scarred face. "You ok?"

"I-I-" Kakashi couldn't think of anything to say except to apologize, but that wouldn't work, Iruka didn't even remember what had happened. He had to fix this, he had to figure out how to reverse this and-

"You're thinking so hard I can hear your brain sizzling" Iruka grinned as he walked over, sliding his arms around the lean torso as he turned his head up for a kiss. When Kakashi didn't move Iruka frowned and pressed forward, slipping his tongue into Kakashi's mouth and pulling a moan from the older man.

Kakashi let his eye slide shut as he dropped the aspirin and wrapped his arms around Iruka, pulling the smaller man flush against him.

Both of them were panting lightly when Iruka pulled back, a happy smile playing on the full lips. "Forget the aspirin, I'm feeling much better. Come on, the sandwiches are getting cold."

Nodding Kakashi let himself be led back to the kitchen. Watching Iruka carefully as the younger man set out the filled plates and slid in next to him, a comfortable, familiar silence settling between them, changed only by how close Iruka was sitting and the fact their legs now touched. Kakashi paid close attention to Iruka's chakra while they eat, but was surprised to find he could no longer see any difference to it. He knew the Sharingan's influence was still there – Iruka's behaviour was proof of that – but all signs of his chakra had vanished.

What had been done was now so cemented into Iruka's brain, not even a Hyuuga would be able to tell anything had happened.

All it had taken was one more kiss from Iruka, given casually and quickly as the younger man collected the dishes, for Kakashi to completely forget about trying to reverse the bond.

Now he was sitting comfortably stretched out on the couch, new book open but unread in his hand, while Iruka slept soundly, splayed out over Kakashi's chest. Kakashi stroked his hand lazily through the soft brown hair, listening to the gentle rhythm of Iruka's breathing.

By rights he knew he should tell someone about what had happened. Hell, he was pretty sure there was some sort of rule about it if he cared enough to look it up. But if he told Tsuande she would take Iruka and start him through tests. The Yamanaka clan would get involved, then the council, Iruka would start being a subject for study or at the very least in the path to reversing what the Sharingan had done they could end up damaging Iruka's mind beyond repair.

Kakashi snapped the book closed with a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair roughly as he looked down at the man sleeping soundly on his chest. A soft smile crept back onto Kakashi's face before he looked round at the small apartment. A framed picture of Iruka and Aina sitting on the side table drew his gaze, the two were in central park and Iruka had obviously just spent an unknown amount of time convincing the woman to let him take the picture.

Kakashi frowned, carefully shifting Iruka from his sprawled position and gently lowering him on the couch before he stood and snatched the picture from the table. He stared at it a moment longer, then slid it from its frame and without a second thought ripped it in half.

Going through the whole house Kakashi removed every picture or object involving that woman and tossed it into a box. He dug through cupboards and under the bed till he was absolutely sure he had found all of it. Then cautiously he snuck from the apartment to the back alley.

It was ironic; Kakashi mused as he used a fire justu to light the box and its contents on fire, that in the same ally he and Aina had argued and insulted each other he was now burning away all proof of her existence in Iruka's life.

He waited until the remains of the box was no more than a smoldering pile of ash before turning to return to the apartment, a smug smile gracing his lips.

Iruka was his and now, nothing would ever change that.

…..

Kakashi hummed quietly as he closed and locked the door behind him, kicking his shoes off and tossing his keys into the bowl by the front door. They jingled lightly as they hit the wooden dish and Kakashi smiled, still humming as he flung his coat on a hook and strolled into the house.

"You're still up?"

Kakashi grinned as he entered the small cubby kitchen, sliding up behind Iruka and wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man's slender waist.

"I have to get these ready of the picnic tomorrow" Iruka smiled as he leant his head to the side, offering the crook of his neck to Kakashi as he continued icing the line of sugar cookies on the counter in front of him. "How was dinks with Ibiki?"

"Mmm" Kakashi willing pressed the wanted kiss to the dark neck before reaching for some icing. "Great, though you may have to talk to Anko again, she's back at trying to set him up and he's almost ready to staple her to her desk"

Iruka laughed and hit his hand away from the icing. "Oh dear. Sure I'll talk to her"

"Good" Kakashi smiled and turned his attention back to the dark skin in front of him. Deciding it tasted better than the icing anyway.

The last four years had been the best of his life in Kakashi's opine. After the Civilian Quarter bombing he and Ibiki had surprisingly become very good friends. Something Kakashi would have never pictured a few years earlier, but who was he to argue with the twists of life?

Iruka had become good friends with the big Jounin as well, probably having something to do with the fact the chuunin was like a saner Anko – and made a point of showing his affection by randomly trapping Ibiki's office at least once a month. Ibiki to his credit found the whole thing amusing, though the Interrogator still got this strange approving/ knowing smile every time he saw Iruka with Kakashi, something that made Kakashi extremely paranoid over just how much Ibiki had heard or figured out.

But since Ibiki didn't seem inclined to tell anyone else about his knowledge anytime soon and had kept it to himself for the better part of four years, Kakashi had decided not to worry.

Iruka did a very good job of ignoring Kakashi's consistent teasing until he finished icing last cookie, then he turned and had his tongue in Kakashi's mouth before the other man could blink. Kakashi however simply grinned against Iruka's mouth before taking control of the kiss, using the angle to his advantage as he pulled Iruka tight against him.

"Kashi" Iruka smiled as he whispered the nick-name, Kakashi answered by leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the middle of the long scar, smiling when Iruka crinkled his nose.

"Mine"

Kakashi pulled away slightly and watched as Iruka's eyes gained a dark red tinged for a brief moment before fading back to brown. Iruka smiled and pressed back in.

"Yours"

Kakashi smiled as he licked his way back into Iruka's mouth, soaking in Iruka's low moan of pleasure as he slowly pushed the smaller man toward their bedroom.

"Mmm, you're planning on keeping me up all night, aren't you?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Why ask if you know the answer?"

Iruka huffed, but moved to wrap his legs around Kakashi's waist regardless. "Fine" the words were muttered breathlessly against the thin lips. "But your making me coffee tomorrow and you'll come to the picnic with me"

Kakashi grinned as he settled Iruka down on his hips. "Deal" _that is if you can still move in the morning._

Iruka glared at him, as if sensing the thought but leant in for a kiss anyway, humming as Kakashi pressed him into the bed.

It was twisted, Kakashi mused hours later, Iruka tucked up against his side, sleeping peacefully as the sun slowly woke, spilling soft morning light into the small room.

Some people, hell most people, would be horrified about the bond Kakashi had accidently formed four years ago. He knew many would say he'd forced Iruka to love him, to stay with him, that he'd removed the free will. And maybe in part they would be right, but Iruka loved him, that Kakashi knew. The feelings had been there, the Sharingan had simply set them in stone.

Iruka was Iruka, and that had not changed, and even though he knew Iruka would never leave him, no matter what he did, Kakashi would never even think of using the situation against Iruka in any way.

They'd been together four years, and not once had Kakashi reconsidered not talking to someone, or trying to reverse the effect himself. And he highly doubted that would ever change.

If that made him a horrible person, so be it.

….

***Sigh* well, I'm not really sure where this came from. And just so we're clear, I'm not all gun-ho for what Kakashi did. It's twisted, not right, but possibly not all wrong either, which is what I wanted. Sometimes, even the grey area is hard to find.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you all so much for your reviews, favs and just putting this on alert.**

**If you liked this story, check out my others! *_shameless self-promotion* _**

_**~ TjRythum**_


End file.
